


Peaceful morning

by Doctor_Sigma



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Happy Valentine's Day!, M/M, Nothing really happens just a kiss and some fluff, Urgh I hate tagging, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, Wincest - Freeform, finally wrote some wincest XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Sigma/pseuds/Doctor_Sigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean decided to take the day off on Valentine's day, to just spend time with each other and not worry about hunting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peaceful morning

**Author's Note:**

> Sam and Dean's Valentine's day morning at the bunker.  
> Happy Valentine's day! <3

Sam woke up in the morning, for once well rested. He sighted happily, drawing the blanket even tighter around himself as he lay there peacefully. He really did not want to get up from the warmth of the bed.

After a while of laying still and quiet, he opened his eyes and sat up on the bed, flicking the light on and blinking at the sudden brightness of the room. He stood up lazily and moved across the room, rubbing his eyes as he moved to the drawer. He pulled out a pair of grey trousers, slipping them on. Yawning, he opened the door to the corridor, walking slowly through the bunker and towards the kitchen.

As he got closer he smiled slightly as the smell of bacon reached him. He walked to stand at the doorway, seeing Dean work in front of the stove, moving the eggs and bacons on the pan. His brother was quietly humming a familiar tune, as Sam spoke: "What's the occasion?" It wasn't often that Dean bothered to make food, not with this kind of concentration and care. It often ended with them eating bread or junk food, whatever came first. His lips twisted as Dean jumped slightly at the sudden sound.

He watched as Dean turned to look over his shoulder before turning back to the stove. "Morning to you too," he mumbled sarcastically, moving the pan off of the stove and splitting the eggs and bacon to two plates. "Come on Sammy, you know what day it is!" he continued as he moved the plates to the table, rolling his eyes as he gestured silently towards the coffee machine.

Sam furrowed his brows as he took out two cups, pouring coffee to the both of them. "Ummh, yeah it's-" he stopped, eyes widening a bit as he stared at Dean who was grinning at him. "It's Valentine's day.." he shook his head slightly, not understanding how he had managed to forget that, as they had both decided to take this day off from the hunting. He moved to sit at the table, putting the cups down.

"Knew you'd remember," Dean grinned again, moving to lean over the table. He moved his head right in front of Sam's, only inches away. Dean managed to whisper "Happy Valentine's day," before the last inches vanished between them and Sam moved kissing him softly. As they moved away slightly, Sam smiled at Dean before whispering back silently, "Happy Valentine's day."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first wincest fic, I hope you liked it <3  
> Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my native language :D


End file.
